


Good Morning

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Steve Carlson RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonah finds himself awake before the alarm, before Steve. He takes the opportunity to indulge in his favourite method of waking Steve up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mutedbyfear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutedbyfear/gifts), [phantisma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/gifts).



Steve groaned, arching his hips up into the fingers dancing over his half-hard cock. His eyelids fluttered open and he met Jonah’s gaze, grinning sleepily. 

“Hi.” Jonah leaned forward and kissed Steve slowly, one hand curling into his hair, tugging him closer. 

Steve swiped his tongue across Jonah’s lower lip, and then nuzzled his neck. “Hi.” He stroked a finger down Jonah’s chest, circling each of his nipples before scratching his nail gently along the underside of Jonah’s cock. 

Jonah whined and bucked up, his grip on the back of Steve’s neck tightening. He parted Steve’s lips with his tongue and ran his thumb over the head of Steve’s cock, feeling it swell and thicken in his hand. 

Groaning into the kiss, Steve bent his knee, giving Jonah better access, even as his fingers curled around Jonah’s lengthening cock. He stroked him slowly, pre-come slicking his palm, moaning when Jonah mirrored his actions; fisting him in a slow steady motion that had him rocking his hips to the rhythm. 

Jonah broke the kiss long enough to grin at Steve before kissing him again, teasing the hair at the back of his neck. “Yeah...” he breathed against Steve’s lips, tongue gentle tracing them as he stroked his hand up Steve’s cock. A little twist across the ridge made Steve shudder against him. “Yeah...” 

A wordless whimper escaped Steve and he curled his thumb and index fingers around to grip the base of Jonah’s cock, squeezing and feeling him grow harder. “Just gettin’ started, baby,” he promised, nuzzling at Jonah’s jaw as he teased the head of his cock before gently stroking his balls.

“Not gonna last,” Jonah gasped against Steve’s cheek. He rocked his hips, pushing his cock harder into Steve’s hands even as he sped his own hands up, stroking Steve harder and faster. He rubbed the flat of his palm hard up along the oh-so-sensitive underside of Steve’s erection, before closing his grip on the down stroke. The motion made Steve swear and tense, so Jonah repeated it, harder and faster until Steve was panting and thrusting. 

“Fuck...” Steve wrapped both of his hands around Jonah’s shaft, moving them in opposite directions, working his way up and down. He grunted as Jonah grabbed his head, kissing him deeply and thoroughly. “Please...” Steve trembled, his face flushing pink with arousal as he bucked against Jonah, hands stuttering on Jonah’s cock. He tightened one hand around Jonah, his other massaging the skin behind Jonah’s balls, tapping and teasing until he felt Jonah’s balls pull up. 

“Don’t stop,” Jonah begged, squeezing the ridge of Steve’s cock. He hooked his ankles around Steve’s, tugging lightly on his hair. “Please... Don’t... I need...” He orgasmed with a hoarse cry of Steve’s name, come coating Steve’s hand; Steve continuing to massage his balls, stroking his cock until Jonah was whimpering and pulling away, organ over-sensitive. 

Steve whined with loss as Jonah’s hand left his cock. “Jonah!”

Jonah grinned lazily and propped himself up with one elbow, making a show of licking his palm clean. “Wanna watch. Wanna see you bring yourself off.”

Steve trembled and exhaled sharply. “Fuck...” he rolled onto his back, spreading his legs and bending his knees. He wrapped a hand around his cock and, without taking his eyes off Jonah, stroked up and down his shaft, hard and fast, quickly finding a rhythm that had him panting and bucking into his fist. Throwing his head back against the pillow, he orgasmed with a silent yell, eyes squeezed tightly closed as he rode the waves of pleasures. 

“Fuck that’s hot,” Jonah purred, leaning over and kissing Steve. He trailed his hand down Steve’s chest and stomach, fingers curling around his wrist, lifting Steve’s hand to his lips. He licked and sucked each of Steve’s fingers clean, tongue teasing the pads of his hand before kissing Steve again, sharing the taste of his come. 

Steve swore under his breath, his cock twitching in an attempt to harden again. “Fuck.” 

Jonah laughed and stretched out on the bed next to Steve, his lips quirked up in a smile. “Good morning.”

Steve snorted with laughter and swatted Jonah’s arm. “Yeah,” he agreed. “Definitely.” He looked over to the side, groaning at the time flashing on the clock. “Really? At this hour? And before coffee?” 

The numbers on the clock ticked over, the sound of the alarm ringing filling the air. Jonah reached over Steve to turn it off. “Time to get up,” he quipped, one finger circling the head of Steve’s cock. 

Rolling his eyes, Steve reached behind him for a pillow, hitting Jonah with it before pulling it down over his head. “Make me some coffee and you can fuck me in the shower,” Steve offered, voice muffled by the pillow. “

“Deal.” Jonah tugged the pillow from Steve and tossed it on the floor. He straddled Steve’s thighs, kissing him slowly before climbing off the bed; Steve appreciating the view of his naked body as he crossed the apartment to switch the coffee maker on. 

~El Fin~


End file.
